Sherlock Shadow
by Shadowtherotajunior
Summary: Hey guys, sorry for my 2\3 months hiatus, I completely forgot about this and decided to keep it going, so I hope you guys enjoy it. This is chapter 3, and I hope I won t take so long to write the next one. Shadow\Rotajunior, signing out!
1. A Strange Case

It has been quite the calm day. Days, to be honest. We've been solving the cases pretty decently, and we get our payments. I got my own office and everything, I guess I can't complain.

I still can't believe I'm working for G.U.N., after what happened with the commander, but I think we accept each other now at least. And I'm glad about it. I decided to work for G.U.N. as a detective and forget my past. I need to rebuild my future.

But as I said, I can't complain. I got an office, some cases to keep me busy, and a good team. Oh, yeah, I forgot talk about them. As a detective on field, I have pretty solid team members. The remaining Chaotix members joined G.U.N. after their agency was disbanded, and those are Espio, Charmy and Vector. Espio is a good fighter, very disciplined and is by far the smartest of the three. Charmy, in the other hand, seems to just mess around and is quite annoying, but he has a keen eye with evidence. Vector is our meat wall: Big, strong, and not so smart. The last member is Rouge, my long time partner. It was her who decided to join my team, saying it needed a "feminine touch".

-Booooooooooooooooooss!

Charmy bursts in my office, like always.

-What's the matter Charmy?

-New case! The commander sent this for you!

Charmy hands out a piece of paper, still warm from the printing.

-Another robbery?

-Yes, but not an usual one. -Said Espio while entering my office.- Something rare was stolen. Take a look at this.

He gives me a picture of something close to a crystal, but that didn't seem to be a Chaos Emerald…

-Witnesses say the robbers were the Hooligans.

-Not by themselves. They have to be working for someone. This crystal is familiar to me…

-What do you mean?

-I've only seen this type of crystal once… Hurry, we're off to the crime scene.

I grab my jacket and put it on and head to our car. I keep thinking about the crystal… I know who it belongs to… And I know he wants it back…


	2. The Perfect Crime?

-Stop the car Espio.

We stop by the museum that had the crystal displayed, and has we get out of the car, we're faced by a crowd of bystanders and journalists, only limited by the police tape.

-I can't believe this… Vec?

-It's for now boss! Ok, everyone, step aside!

Vector opens a path through the crowd, where we walk to the nearest guard.

-Detective Shadow the Hedgehog. –I say as I show my G.U.N. ID.- The commander put me in charge.

-Right this way sir.

Me and my team pass beneath the police tape, and get to crime scene. As we get there, nothing is like anyone who knows at least who are the Hooligans expected. The glass was untouched, but the crystal was missing. There was no visible evidence whatsoever, everything was in place. It looked like the perfect crime.

-Charmy, take a look around. Try to find something that can help us

-This can't be courtesy of the Hooligans –Rouge said while examining the glass.- Not the minimal shatter.

-If really are them, they can't be working alone… -replied Espio.

I looked deeply into the glass, swimming in my thoughts, when Rouge interrupted me.

-I know what you're thinking. You fear he's back after all you did to defeat him.

-You know me… Fang, Bean and Bark do anything for cash. He could easily make them a proposal to have them working for him…

-Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooss! Found something!

We all run to him, in hope it's serious for once. And it actually was, for everyone's relief.

-It's a green feather! I betch'a it belongs to Bean!

-The scent of gunpowder… It is from Bean. Good work Charmy.

-Hehe! What would you do without me?

-Ok, don't get cocky now. Follow the gunpowder, there must be some around. We can follow it to get track of them.

-Ok!

Charmy got his tracker, specifically designed to identify and track any material he needs. He found small pieces of gunpowder, in some kind of track.

-We're getting closer… There!

The track leaded to a small room, but when we entered, there was nothing more than cleaning equipment.

-I can´t believe this! –Vector angrily shouted, almost breaking one of the brooms.- They can phase through walls now?!

-Phase through walls… That's it! They must be using some kind of phasing device!

-I wouldn't say device Espio…

-What do you mean?

-I guess I have some explanation to do… I'm going to tell you who's most probably the one who the Hooligans are working for…


	3. The True Villain

-I don't understand… Not a device? – Espio replied, with a confused look, which doesn't happen to often.

-Yes, Espio, not a device. Their "boss" can give them more than just a device…

-That's not cool! Where's that guy, I'll kick him 'till he starts crying for his mommy!

-Boss, who's this "mystery guy"?

I look down, and close my eyes, reluctant. I finally open my mouth to speak, and my words come out with a taste of despise…

-None other… than Mephiles…

-WHAAAAAAAAT?!

Charmy's scream echoes through the museum's walls. Silence then domains, until Rouge breaks it…

-How… We defeated him, didn't we?

-We did… But we didn't completely destroy him. We only imprisoned him. The crystal belongs to his Crystal Form, and he probably hired the Hooligans to get it back, giving them the power to phase through solid objects.

-Well… - Espio finally said something, after some minutes of meditation – Where do we start looking?

-That's obvious, isn't it? – I open up my digital map, and point to one location… Angel Island.

-Mephiles needs to regain his power, and the Master Emerald is more than enough for him…

-Should we contact Knuckles then?

-Yes, he might help us out with this. I'll deal with that. Get our jet ready. – I turn on my digital map, with more functionalities than an average army computer, and I start contacting Knuckles. I sigh of relief when he answers the call, and everything seemed pretty normal over there.

-Yo, what's the matter, Shadow?

-Knuckles, I got pretty bad news.

-What?

-Mephiles is back…

Knuckles stood silent, out of surprise.

-He might be going after the Master Emerald, we'll be going there as soon as we can. - O-Ok…

-Boss! Our jet is ready!

-Good. Get on the car guys. Vector, take us to G.U.N.'s airport. It's time to fly…


End file.
